


Roommates

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Timmy and Armie are roommates. One of them keeps sneaking in the others bedroom while their sleeping to masturbate. Maybe even touching them a little. Then they get caught, but it all works out bc sex happens, obviously.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you (specially you, Anon) enjoy this.

Armie liked to sleep naked, his long, large and toned body in full display of anyone who was to walk inside his bedroom late at night. It was a habit that caught Timothée by surprise when they first started living together, the last thing he had expected when he moved to the college dorms was to find a 6´5 Adonis walking around with his cock out in the middle of the night.

It´s not that he didn´t like the view, Timothée -like almost everyone at campus- couldn't help but stare at Armie´s amazing physique. The man had a gorgeous body that was great to look at and Timothée could only wonder it was also great to the touch. Over the course of the two years they were living together Timothée had seen many different woman leave Armie´s bedroom, all of them looking quite pleased. 

Judging by what he had seen, he knew exactly why they were so pleased.

The thing that bothered Timothée was that seeing suddenly wasn´t enough anymore. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste and as liberal as Armie seemed to be, Timothée wasn´t sure that was a line he was willing to cross. That led Timothée to a habit of touching himself while imagining he was doing that to Armie, but that too wasn´t enough.

The first time Timothée did that was a complete accident. He was making his way to the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, when he saw Armie had left his door ajar. He peeked in, the nakedness was not a surprise, but Armie´s hard cock standing straight up was. He licked his lips, he felt himself blush and without even noticing, slid his hand down to his own cock, fondling it through the towel.

That was the first night of something that soon became a ritual.

Every night was the exact same, Timothée would go to his bedroom at around 9 p.m. and leave Armie alone in the living room, normally watching some weird ass series at Netflix. At around 11 p.m. he could hear the t.v. being turned off and the door to Armie´s room close, indicating that in no longer than fifteen minutes he would be fast asleep.

Timothée would always wait until midnight to make his move. He would get up from bed, look at himself in the mirror -which until this day he didn´t know why he did it-, then he sneakily made his way out and as quiet as he could, walked over to Armie´s bedroom. Armie´s door was never locked and Timothée never made a noise.

Timothée had an entire routine prepared and not even that diminished the thrill he got in the pit of his stomach every time he entered the bedroom. He would kneel down on the floor, right on the foot of the bed and lower his boxers, his hand quickly wrapped around his cock. He gave slow strokes, his green eyes locked on Armie, admiring every single bit of skin, every muscle and every curve.

Armie´s cock was beautiful, thick and long, trimmed golden pubes surrounding it and balls that seemed heavy and with a velvet touch. His ass was out of this world, nothing Timothée had ever seen before in a man, round, thick and smooth. Timothée was sure his asshole was also just as beautiful, pink, little and desperate to be penetrated.

Timothée would love to be the man responsible for such task.

That was mostly what Timothée imagined while he jerked off to Armie´s beautiful naked body. How warm would his hole be? How tight? Would he moan loud or give out low whimpers, while pushing his ass back to meet Timothée´s thrusts? Timothée salivated at the thought of Armie opening himself up for him, showering him with dirty words, encouraging him to go in deeper, to fuck him harder. To wreck him completely.

His cock twitched, throbbed and leaked thin streams of precum, his breathing turned labored and his heart pounded on his chest. Every night the same thing, every night the same intensity and the same pleasure.

Timothée would edge himself for as long as he could, teasing his own cock until he couldn´t take it anymore, until it was so stiff and the head so purple that it ached. Oh but how worth that pain was, specially when he leaned closer -as closer as he could without waking Armie up- and breathed him in, his nose inches away from the ass he desired so much.

Timothée didn´t give a damn if the whole scenario was creepy or stalkerish, nothing in the world was more exciting than masturbating to a sleepy Armie and he didn´t plan to stop so soon. When he was close enough, Timothée would let a hand down to his balls, playing with them until he emptied himself in his hand. 

But that night was different. That night Timothée didn´t have a chance to even touch them.

The voice came like a thunder in the quiet room and Timothée´s body stiffened, his breathing got caught up in his throat and his eyes, oh his green eyes had never been wider. His brain told him to get the hell out of that bedroom, run as fast as he could, lock himself on his room and never leave. But his body didn´t answer to that command, his body didn´t answer to any command and he was left on his knees, cock in hand while Armie stared down at him.

"Cat got your tongue," asked Armie. While Timothée remained in shock on the floor, Armie sat down on the bed, legs spread wide, hard cock sticking up and a smirk on his face. Timothée was scared, confused and even more aroused. "I sure hope not."

“I-I'm sorry.”

"For what," asked Armie, a malicious smile on his lips. "For coming to my bedroom to masturbate every single night or for getting caught?"

“Y-you knew?”

"Why do you think the door was always open?"

**_Thud. Thud. Thud._ **

Timothée could almost hear his heart pounding on his chest as he rose from the floor, looking down at Armie as he did so. He moved slowly, his feline body crawling on the bed, his hands sliding up Armie´s legs.

“Why you never told me anything?”

“Because I didn't want you to stop, because I thought it was hot that you would sneaky in here and jerk off while watching me. Because every night I wished you would crawl into bed and stick that cock inside of me.”

Shivers spread inside of Timothée´s body at the sound of each word and he became lightheaded. He had been waiting for a moment like this and now that it had finally arrived he was almost too overwhelmed to do anything.

Almost.

Because when Armie opened his legs even further and Timothée got a glimpse of his puckered hole, he didn´t even need to think twice. He dove in, burying his face in between those smooth cheeks, sniffing it all around before his tongue darted out and lapped at it. 

Timothée went slow, his skillful tongue moving from Armie´s hole all the way to his balls. When he finally let his tongue in, pushing Armie´s cheeks apart with his hands, he heard him moan loud. That was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard.

Timothée was eager to taste every single bit of Armie and his mouth quickly left his hole and moved to his cock. Finally Timothée was face to face with the main character in all his dreams and damn it, was a lovely sight. He traced the veins with the tip of his tongue and when Armie started thrashing underneath him, Timothée took the whole thing in his mouth.

“Oh fuck!”

Timothée looked at Armie from under his lashes, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the swollen head. The taste of precum was strong, the cock hit the back of his throat constantly and his eyes watered, but that only excited him more. The sounds Armie made were making his cock twitch uncontrollably and he could feel the dampness in the sheets underneath him. 

He moved his hips, humping the mattress as Armie´s fingers knotted on his curls and pushed him down even further, making him gag. Timothée pulled out gasping for air, a strand of spit connecting his puffed lips to Armie´s cock.

“Get on your knees.”

Armie didn´t need to be told twice. He turned around, knees down and ass up, his forehead leaned against his forearm. Timothée could cum from the sight of it, but wanted to do it inside of Armie, like he had always dreamt of doing it. He sucked on his fingers, coating them with his spit and entered Armie´s tight hole, pumping in and out, scissoring and teasing.

Armie´s moans started to get louder, his body started to sweat and Timothée knew he was close to an orgasm. Timothée stroked his cock for a quick second and then let the tip brush against Armie´s opening. It took them some time, Armie was extremely tight and Timothée had to stop after every inch he got in, allowing the older boy to adjust to the intrusion.

Once Timothée was fully inside, he grunted, head thrown back and eyes closed shut. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, to stop himself from cumming right away. But then Armie started moving, back and forth he went, taking Timothée inside to the hilt and then letting it slide until only the tip was in.

Timothée sank his nails into the soft flesh of Armie´s hips and started thrusting in earnest, their bodies slapping together and their moans echoing in the quiet night. It was everything Timothée had ever dreamt off, it felt and looked great, and all he could think about was that he planned on doing this a lot from that moment on.

It didn't take even five minutes, their bodies trembled, their cocks throbbed and an earth shattering orgasm rocked through their bodies. Timothée embraced Armie, feeling his cock empty inside his roommate, who grunted, milking every last drop of cum he had inside of him. Fuck, Timothée had never felt so good.

He pulled out and rolled off to the bed, his eyes stuck to the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. He could see Armie looking at him and chuckled before meeting his gaze, both of them flushed and sweaty.

"Next time just jump in bed already."

Timothée nodded. "Oh, I will."


End file.
